Farther
by Blue-Moon-silver-star
Summary: Yassen discovers a secret, he has a son…
1. Chapter 1

yes! It's yet another story! It truly came to me in a dream! it's short though! hope you enjoy!

* * *

†††

Yassen sat in the tiny cubicle staring at the safety deposit box in front of him. He slowly took in a breath and reached out with shaking fingers to the key in his pocket; he inserted it and twisted and held his breathe. Inside was a single piece of paper. For a second, he thought back to how it had gotten there.

It came in a large envelope covered with at least fourteen years worth of stamps. Inside was only a key and a tiny slip of paper with an address and number in tiny neat handwriting. It bore no name but he knew the handwriting well. The address was in France at a local bank. He gave the number and the key and he was led into a small room were he was given a small box.

Yassen sighed yet again and carefully grabbed the piece of paper that was covered in the same neat handwriting with his name on it. For a second, he forgot to breathe, and instead he read the letter, then again, and yet again.

_Dear Yassen,_

_If you are reading this then it means I am dead. Do not let this trouble you, for you have more troubling matters at the moment. You are the true father of my son. _

The note wasn't signed he just knew, he just knew…

* * *

REVIEW!!! I'm sick so I have a small break from school so that I can update! Sorry it's soooooooooooo short!


	2. Free Running

Normally Mrs. Jones was VERY patient and never did any thing out of line. Well not today. For today she was running down the hall extraordinary fast in her six-inch heels that she had decided to wear, and in her hands was a folder. She rushed to the door of her boss on the sixteenth floor; she burst into the room without knocking earning a few VERY surprised stares from the group in the room. She silently cursed in every language she knew, which was an impressive eight in total, for forgetting about Blunts meeting today.

"What is it?" Blunt snapped at her, anger quickly flashing across is usual blank face.

"It's Gregorovich! He isn't dead!" she managed to gasp out; she had run from the basement to the sixteenth floor in six-inch heels after all. Surprise flashed across his face, he quickly stood, sending his mug of coffee onto the grey carpet.

"Everyone OUT!" he shouted and the group of men and one woman left with a huff at being kicked out. "Where is he?" he snarled grabbing the folder from her hands.

"France, he was going onto the Euro Star. We believe he is coming to England," Jones spoke in a whisper. Blunt nodded and studied the CCTV picture of a man in his early thirties stepping onto a train.

"What about Rider?" Blunt asked suddenly, catching Tulip off guard at his interest in the boy that he had sent to his death on many of occasion.

"There will be someone always on watch, sir," she replied.

"DAMN IT!" Blunt shouted, causing Tulip to jump to her aching feet. "Won't he just stay dead?"

†††

Fourteen year-old Alex Rider walked down the street, laughing with his friend Tom Harris. It was a lovely spring morning and the London air was full of life, yet there was also something deadly in it. It was a feeling that Alex knew very well, it was the feeling of being hunted like an animal. He tried to ignore it, hoping he was just paranoid, and so he turned his focus back to Tom.

"So, what, do you think should I ask her out?" Tom asked him.

"YES! You should!" he grinned at him, clapping his hand on Tom's shoulder sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Jerk!" Tom yelled as he got to his feet, and promptly shoving Alex into a tree on the side of the road. Alex stood up.

"You are so going to get it!" Alex hissed at him with a sly grin on his face, the only response he got from Tom was a squeak before he ran away into Hyde Park. "GET BACK HERE HARRIS!" he yelled after him, earning a few amused grins from a group of women who were walking with strollers in front of them.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Tom screamed at him as he climbed a tall tree that he knew Alex wouldn't climb.

"Who says I was going to let you live?" he shouted back and began to climb the tree, earning a shocked look from Tom who promptly jumped out of the tree, hitting the ground in a roll before jumping up and running away. Alex grinned and jumped down landing into a roll and chasing after Tom who hurtled over a trash can, with Alex close on his tail.

_Aww what a wonderful day to practice Free Running and killing your best friend!_ he sang in his mind as hurtled over a park bench scaring a little old lady and the pigeons she was feeding. Tom gave a sharp turn and they found himself trapped up next to the of the queens garden with Alex coming in fast. Without a second thought, Tom ran to the wall with Alex two feet away, were he jumped up and used the wall to flip over a startled Alex.

"HAH!" Tom shrieked as he saw the expression on Alex's face. Alex growled and tackled him to the ground.

"You give Harris?" Alex grinned down at him.

"You know I'm the most stubborn person in the world?" Tom asked him but then stopped when he saw Alex's face go blank. "What?"

"Were being watched," he whispered. Tom gulped and nodded and studied his friends face and found it not in fear but sly and cunning with just a tad of revenge in it.

"Alpha delta two?" Tom asked him and Alex grinned and nodded.

"One… Two… Three," Ale whispered and at three the both jumped up and speed off towards the entrance of the park earning a startled yelp from their poseurs. Alex gave a whoop of laughter and jumped over a bench in an impressive flip earning a stare from Tom who also flipped over hit. They ran over to a small playground that was thankfully empty.

Alex jumped up onto the playhouse and climbed up onto the monkey bars and ran across while Tom hurtled over everything he could. Alex gave a yell as he flipped off the monkey bars. They ran a few more minutes till they came to edge of the park and into Kensington. Together they ran down the street till the reached a small three level parking garage. They both ran up it dodging cars and in all having a good time. Suddenly they stopped at the top edge and looked down at the deserted street as their chasers rushed out of the Park. Alex and Tom yelled insults down at them earning four very surprised stares.

The deserved it to. For they're in the flesh was K-Unit, who looked absolutely shocked at seeing them. Together they waited carefully as the four men rushed up to them.

"What the hell was that?" Wolf roared down at him.

"Oh it's called parkour," Alex shrugged.

"You know Free Running!" Tom added in. Wolf raised an eyebrow but was cut off when a large burly man stepped forward.

"You know these two?" He asked.

"Yes we do, well only him." Snake added pointing towards Alex.

"Oh I'm Tom!" Tom supplied.

"How do you do that!" Eagle asked curious.

"Lots of practice, and many many bruises," Alex supplied while rubbing a large bruise on his arm that he got when he fell.

"What I want to know is how do you know this twerp!"

"I'm sorry but who are you? Ben's replacement?"

"How do you know that, you little twerp!" the big man growled at him.

"Easy Bear, this is that fifth member we told you about." Wolf supplied, grabbing the mans shoulder and pulling him back.

†††

Yassen sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them as the train entered the tunnel that would go under the channel and into England. He couldn't believe he was doing this! He just couldn't! In fact he couldn't even believe he had a son! It was almost too much to take in!

* * *

Told you the second chapter was longer! Okay if you want to know what free running is it's baisicly extreme running, were you jump of buildings and such! Look it up on You Tube! Top Gear has a great segment with it! So know REview! It will make me feel better!


	3. the office

Umm Hi! Sorry this took way to long! This has been sitting on my computer and had been neglected! The reason for my lack of up dates is dew to the fact that I am in the process of writing a colab with two other authors and that has taken a while but it should be done soon! Any way this would of been longer but I split it up so to get it you faster! Enjoy!

So are you gonna tell me what is going on and why you were following us?" Alex asked as soon as a surprised Bear was a little farther away.

"Actually Cub we were just coming out of a Pub when we saw you walking down the street. We were going to say hi when you to ran off doing your Free Running thing. You stopped and tackled Tom, then looked at us, and got this creepy look on your face then you were gone!" snake gasped for breathe as he stopped surprising Alex, for Snake was always the quite one.

"Wow Lex you sure attracted trouble!" Tom grinned at him earning a playfully shove from Alex.

"Do we want a repeat the last time you tried to shove me?" Tom, who was going to shove him back, took a small step back. Everyone went silent when Wolf's phone began to ring he pulled out a rather bulky black phone and answered.

"Yes Ben?" Alex perked up at the mention of Ben. "Of course I remember CUB!" Alex listened in interest until his own phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alex its Tulip!" Alex winced.

"What do you want?" he snapped back.

"There is a problem with your account please come in," she stated slowly, he could almost smell the peppermints on her breathe.

"You see I'm kind of busy…"

"Now!" she interrupted before hanging up. Sighing Alex stuffed the phone into his pocket and turned to Tom and K Unit who were still on the phone with Ben.

"Bye Tom," he muttered while Tom nodded slowly with a supportive smile on his face and a quick don't die. He turned and walked down the street before grabbing a bus to Liver Pool Street. Getting off he looked up at the Royal and General Bank and wondered what was in store for him know. _Some man in China trying to take over the world with Teddy bears. _He thought grimly walking up the steps while avoiding the place he had been shot at by a sniper.

His thoughts went back to why Mrs. Jones seemed so frantic, she had always been the calmer one with little to no emotion, and there must be something really wrong then. Sighing he walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to the seventh floor, standing still as the scanners scanned his body for any weapons. The doors dinged open and he slowly walked down the hall to Alan Blunts office. He opened the door.

And was completely caught off guard at what he saw, It was empty with no Blunt in sight. His worry grew as he sat down and waited his stomach turning, about ten minutes latter the door flew open and in rushed a an even stranger sight. A one Allen Blunt with a slight over whelmed and Frantic look with his normally neat hair and clothes in a slight disarray, and behind him came in an even more flustered Mrs. Jones who was currently holding a pair of not so sensible pair of Prada heels in her hand and slightly panting. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Alex," Blunt said sighting gratefully in his chair.

"What is going on?" he snapped crossing his arms over his chest in a form of defiance. Blunt sighed and carefully put the folder on the table.

"What is going on Mr. Rider is that we have a serious problem," he opened the folder and pulled out a picture and handed it to Alex who studied it. The picture was from a CCTV camera and was grainy yet he could easily make out the figure that had been zoomed into. He was tall and about 32 years old with whitish looking hair and piercing eyes that even in black and white Alex would know any were. Shocked he put the picture down on the table and looked at Blunt and then to Jones, finally understanding there grim and flustered faces.

"Wha…? How?" it was all he could say, his mind still in shock.

"Yassen Gregorovich is alive and coming to London, and it seems he out for blood," sitting back in the seat Alex buried his head in his hands before looking up at him.

"This is all your fault!" he sneered at Blunt who had a surprised look on his face. "If you never brought me into to this then none of this would of even happened!" he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Alex just think of all the people who would be dead if it wasn't for you!" Mrs. Jones retorted trying to calm the panicking teen in front of her, it didn't help and he began to curse them in every language he knew.

"Rider! Shut the bloody hell up!" Blunt roared startling both Alex and Jones. "Remember who you are cursing at! We control you, if we wanted to we could send you of to some foster home were they don't give a damn about you and take all of Ian Rider money!"

"Your threatening me knows are you?" Alex yelled back standing up and went to door and tried to open it only to receive a large shock that sent him stumbling back his whole body.

"Si t down Alex," Mrs. Jones said leading him back to the chair while Alex cradled his throbbing hand.

"Are you done know with you childish antics?"

"You know I could go to the police about child abuse?" Alex growled.

"Unfortunately we control the police," god he really hated blunt and hoped one day to find out one day that Blunt had a bullet in his brain. "Know lets get down to business, you can come in know!" Alex turned and watched as the doorknob twisted open and in stepped k-Unit, or rather they fell in.

"Are you ok sir? We heard yelling?" Wolf asked his eyes scanning the room for threats before landing on Alex. "I should have known."

"Alex meet you protection detail." Blunt began and Alex groaned, how could this day get worse?

* * *

hey please dont hurt me please! I havent updated anything at all and I feel terrible! right know I'm working on enter two idiots. Thanks for all the reviews!

**guépard **not saying anything! **Iamawesome- **thanks I feel tons better! **flyingdutchman- glad you like it! longer?- **I'm sorry this is also terribly short! I'm glad you like it! **armanifan101-** there you go! **Mistress Helium-** I love watching free running its amazing! **NienKevh-** I'm glad you like it! **GenuinelyEnigmatic- **Fear no more! its here the next bit! **darkroge**- Here you go! **She-Who-reads-too-much-** I'll try to hurry! **FoxGlade- **Yes that Top Gear was epic! Yeah the two guys were sooo going to beat captain slow!. **aLEX- **not saying anything!

Thanks everyone! Know be a sweety and review!


End file.
